A series of processes for removing a tracheal tube, connected to a respirator, from the patient (hereinafter, referred to as an extubation process) are performed according to a subjective determination based on an experience of a doctor. In this way, determination criteria for the extubation process varies depending each doctor, and hence there occurs a situation where, after the extubation process, the tracheal tube of the respirator is again intubated into the patient. In order to prevent such a situation, extubation protocols defining determination criteria and sequences of an extubation process are stipulated in an academic society and in each hospital.
Patent Document 1 discloses a respirator in which a weaning operation (extubation process) is automated in accordance with certain determination criteria. Patent Document 1 discloses performing a certain processing based on vital signs (vital information) obtained from the respirator and fuzzy logic, thereby automating the weaning operation.